Scarlet Casanova
by Heartmakerpuppeteer
Summary: It wasn’t supposed to end this way. Well in my head I thought it would’ve ended a little differently. But that’s the thing you shouldn’t set things up in your head because you’re just going to be handed disappointment. “Sasuke, why?” SASUSAKU


**So I really wanted to try a Sasusaku where Sakura goes back to the past to save the future and now I finally know how to make this my own! Yeah so I might make a few things up along the way that never happened when they were younger but hopefully everyone likes it! So please review if there are any mistakes or you just want to comment it will be appreciated!**

**Heartmakerpuppeteer**

Scarlet Casanova

Chapter One

It wasn't supposed to end this way. Well in my head I thought it would've ended a little differently. But that's the thing you shouldn't set things up in your head because you're just going to be handed disappointment. It was horrifying, watching the light leave his deep ocean blue eyes and his body collapsing over himself. I've seen that before, you see a lot of death when you're a ninja its just a way of life. Only all that training to deal with death went out the window as I watched Naruto die in front of me. My brother now dead on the ground his blood pooling around his body…dead. That word rang around my head. Dead, dead, DEAD!!! Anger was boiling over me, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, all of them were dead and it was all his fault.

"Sasuke, why?"

My voice was breaking and tears were slipping from my eyelashes.

"Why would you do this?!?"

"Sasuke isn't here anymore."

Sasuke hissed at me and I knew it wasn't Sasuke. Orochimaru got to him. I never, he shouldn't- my knees gave in. This shouldn't have happened. Orochimaru's snake eyes were now the ones that I saw instead of onyx. Sasuke's body was now just a body, no soul in it of his. Orochimaru walked over to me pulling out that sword he had from his mouth, Sasuke's mouth. Something snapped in me, this was a war and Naruto and the others didn't just die for nothing. As Orochimari swung his sword down at me sparks flew when I blocked the attack with my kunai.

"I'll kill you."

I whispered and I pushed myself back up onto my feet. Fusing chakra into my fist I swung at Sasuke's face. My fist made contact to his face only for Orochimaru's voice to hiss out in pain as he was shot back into a tree. Adrenaline started to wash into me with that punch and I kept going. Kicking at the tree where Orochimaru was I broke the tree in half only Orochimaru moved. Sasuke's body was fast and strong, but I would match, I had too. I thought I would make it, but some how for only a split second…I lost focus. In that second Orochimaru won. His sword pierced through my skin and heart. I made no sound as blood pooled out of my lips and I like others crumpled over myself. Orochimaru smirked, Sasuke smirked that smirk I fell in love with and that smirk that had crushed me and my heart. I finally gasped as Orochimaru pulled out the sword from my body and I finally let all the air leave me. My eyes started to close and I smiled. You know it was bitter sweet, the last person I was to see before I died was Sasuke. The love of my life but the bitter part was it wasn't him. It was Orochimaru.

Waking up was definitely weird. I was sitting in a chair? The room around me was quiet, cold, and a little dark. A man walked up to me, he had spikey brown hair and bright purple eyes.

"Who are you?"

"My name isn't really important right now; Sakura you died."

"Yeah I know but thanks for reminding me."

My sarcasm didn't seem to sit well with the man in front of me as he had a deep frown set on his face.

"Im reminding you because you weren't supposed to yet."

"But I did."

"I can see that and that is why I am here."

The man stepped closer to me and kneeled in front of me.

"Sakura im here to take you up on an offer, this offer can change the future that you have just witnessed and died from."

"Alright."

My throat felt dry and my hands were shaking slightly.

"Would you like to go back to the past?"

I sat there frozen to the wooden chair, im now happy that im in it and not standing up.

"Yes I would."

The man smiled and it chilled me slightly on the inside.

"Good, now of course there is something that you have to give me."

"What I'll give anything, if I can save Sasuke and Naruto all of them! Just tell me what I have to give."

"You have to give yourself to me."

"W-What?"

"What I mean is I want you to be my new creation, you aren't the first but you will be the first that I put on earth and into the past. Nothing extreme trust me."

"Nothing bad…are you sure?"

"Positive."

Well im already dead, and if it means seeing them again.

"You have a deal."

The man's smile grew bigger.

"Deal."

Everything went dark and I felt someone start to shake my body.

"Sakura, Sakura wake up!"

Opening my eyes I saw eightteen year old,

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked scared as I screamed his name but I flunged my arms around his neck ready to cry.

"S-Sakura?"

"Oh Naruto you have no idea how good it is to see your face!"

"Kakashi I think Sakura hit her head pretty hard!"

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?"

I asked as I rubbed the back of my head looking for a bruise or injury.

"Well Sakura you kinda blacked out."

"Naruto-kun can I ask you something, what mission are we on right now?"

I could tell that we weren't in Konoha because of all the snow I was sitting on. So what kind of mission were we on?

"Oh that actress you like right, well she's actually the princess to that large snow country."

The snow princess.

"Oh…okay."

Naruto grinned and ran a hand through his hair before he looked up and frowned.

"Teme."

"Hn, dobe."

My eyes widened and my breath caught in my throat.

"S-sasuke?"


End file.
